The concern for safety while using any type of climbing devices has been addressed in many ways. The present invention provides inexpensive protection from falling while using a standard folding wooden stepladder on weak or non-compacted areas (sand, loose dirt, wood chips, small rocks). The research done by this petitioner has failed to discover any prior art that addresses this need.